kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Vododo
Vododo '(ヴォドド, ''goroawase (japanese wordplay) name VDD) is an adult, still quite young but older-looking Keronian, who carries the title of captain (taii) for his own platoon. The platoon consists of four members; Vododo (the captain), Akuma (a recruit), Sonana (a lance corporal) and Metata (a first class private). Vododo is the oldest member. Vododo's name derives plainly from the word "voodoo". Vododo is a yellowish Keronian, with his chin and stomach colored black. He wears a brown cap, which does not have the ear flaps unlike a normal hat worn by the Keronians. A white, worn piece of cloth is attached to the hat's right side. The right side of his head, including his right eye, is covered in bandages. Under the settlement Vododo lacks skin and other tissue from the upper right part of his scalp, which partially reveals his skull. That part of skull is covered in large, odd blisters. Also, his right eye has an eight-ball fracture (hyphema), is blind and has a long, stitched scar travelling over it. An other, shorter scar travels from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. Otherwise, his healthy left eye is colored red. Vododo's symbol resembles the letter "Y" upside down and is only seen on his hat. Vododo's original left arm and right leg have been cut off, the leg by his current subordinate Sonana, the arm by himself. They're replaced with new ones, which apparently are taken from one of his tortured victims. The new limbs are striped black-and-red and attached to their place with stitches. The black stomach also seems to been have stitched to its place. As the last piece of clothing, Vododo usually wears a thin rope around his body, starting from the right shoulder, traveling down to the left side of him and coming back up to the right shoulder from the backside. Vododo wears several bracelets made of Haitian gold in his right arm. ---- '''Character overview and powers Vododo is quite strange by the personality. Diagnosed as mentally sick (schizophrenical), his mood may vary very polaroidly, but his usual behaving is "humoristic" and "good-hearted", in his own way. His mood can be affected easily, and when angry, Vododo can be very dangerous. He knows voodoo well and is able to summon or make little voodoo dolls of anyone he desires. When done correctly (which only Vododo is capable of), the user can affect the original body powerfully. When a needle is pushed into or through the doll, the person the doll has been created from suffers from phantom pain, which really feels like the real thing. Vododo is also able to summon needles, size varying from normal sewing needles to ones heighting over a meter, which he uses primarly as his common weapons. His voodoo abilities also include a physical power that allows him to "drain" spirit and vitality out of a body he wishes for. The power of the usage varies: for example, if he touches someone's arm and performs the move, the arm is limp and powerless after it. The move works best when being performed on someone's neck, which has the closest connection to the brain and the central nervous system, thus draining spirit from the whole body at the same time. If the spirit gets sucked out too much, the victim falls unconscious. It is also possible for the victim to die if the vitality is completely sucked out, but Vododo is not capable of handling so much extra spirit, at least yet. Vododo doesn't want to fight unless it's necessary. He's talented at fighting, but usually does not show it until at the very end or when his opponent gets too cocky. He despises everyone weaker than him (excluding his platoon) and uses insulting the opponent as an effective tactic, since usually it makes the opponent do reckless moves. Vododo is also very sensual and has his own, sometimes sick thoughts and fantasies. He's also very seductive and can get a surprising amount of Keronians like him despite his harsh and worn look. ---- Various facts * When speaking, Vododo usually ends his sentences with two nouns, "de tano" (でたの). * He suffers from a brain tumor, which constantly gives him headaches. He is diagnosed to die from it within fifteen years if nothing will be done. * His equilibrioception is not completely balanced, so he can often be seen wobbling a bit swingily rather than walking straight. * He likes to talk and mumble to himself. * He also suffers from chronical fatigue, which is visible via the dark eyebags. * He's prone to slipping and tripping often. * He has his own little voodoo god in his room, which possesses Vododo while summoned during rituals. * He's known to happily accept LSD and ecstasy if offered some. * The character is owned by Shinji Seiyuu Fazi AKA Fazi, Gin-taichou in deviantART.